A plasma tool is used to process a wafer. For example, a dielectric etch tool is used for depositing materials on or for etching the wafer. The plasma tool includes multiple radio frequency (RF) generators. The RF generators are connected to a match, which is further connected to a plasma chamber.
The RF generators generate RF signals that are provided via the match to the plasma chamber for processing the wafer. However, during processing of the wafer, a high amount of power is reflected towards one of the RF generators.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.